


I told you not to eat the soup

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: Haikyuu But Make It Boarding School [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, he ate the soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: Hinata eats the soup and gets sick ft Kageyama as the "annoyed" roommate and Suga and Akaashi as the moms
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu But Make It Boarding School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020748
Kudos: 21





	I told you not to eat the soup

It was Friday and Shouyou felt sick he was laying in bed in the dorm by himself because Kageyama is in class - like he should be. Shouyou has no clue what happened, was it something he did, something he ate? Something he ate... He ate the soup! 

He ate the soup yesterday, the soup Kuroo told him not to that's what was wrong. He felt dizzy anytime he moved so he decided to not unless it was necessary like peeing. He was sweaty too he could just feel his clothes sticking to him under the blanket, maybe he should take it off.

Right as he was about to his stomach started to feel queasy and he knew he was about to puke. Shouyou jumped up from his bed running to the bathroom. After he was done he brushed his teeth before getting back in bed no longer being able to stand.

Shouyou had been laying in his bed wide awake for around an hour before Kageyama came back. "Where were you-" Kageyama stopped when - Shouyou's assuming -he turned to look at Shouyou.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked. Shouyou thought if his eyes were open he would look angry, it's like his default. He should really try smiling more.

"Soup," Shouyou mumbled after realizing he said nothing.

"You ate the soup?" Kageyama yelled bewildered.

"Forgot." Shouyou could only respond with one word, his brain wasn't working properly.

"Why didn't you text anyone? They would have been here in minutes and you wouldn't be sweating to death." Kageyama said. Shouyou heard him walking over.

Texting them hadn't even crossed his mind, he would've done it though it was defiantly a necessary movement.

Kageyama pressed his cold hand to Shouyou's forehead - though it might not have been cold - and Shouyou relished in the coolness. He didn't know how hot he was until Kageyama removed his hand and he felt like he was burning. Shouyou opened his eyes to look at Kageyama now.

"Probably just a stomach bug," Kageyama said wiping his hand on his shirt. "I'm texting the chat." He went over to his desk grabbing his phone. Shouyou's stomach has felt icky since he threw up. But he felt fine when he went to sleep.

"Felt fine. Sick when I woke up." Shouyou tried explaining but it didn't make sense. Kageyama nodded though so he probably figured out what he was trying to say.

"So, Akaashi and Sugawara are on their way." He says putting his phone down.

"They told me to wet a face towel and put it on your forehead. It has to be cold too." Shouyou smiled a bit at the idea of something cold being put on him. Kageyama disappeared to the bathroom and came back out a few seconds later with one of Shouyou's face towels in his hand.

He walks over to him and places it on his forehead and Kageyama winces at Shouyou's jump - he didn't expect it to be that cold. Almost immediately after Suga and Akaashi are walking through the door. "Shouyou did Kuroo not tell you not to eat the soup?" Suga scolded.

"Sorry. Forgot." Shouyou said sheepishly.

"You're lucky Tobio is nicer this year. If it were last year he would've left and not told anyone until it was time for bed." Suga said, said boy was now rolling his eyes.

"We can scold later now we need to help because the nurse won't be back for another hour," Akaashi said.

"Is it a stomach bug or fever?" He asks Kageyama.

"He said he felt fine last night." Kageyama shrugged. Shouyou thinks he heard Akaashi mumble 'So stomach bug' but he isn't too sure.

"Have you thrown up?" Sugawara asks checking Shouyou's neck because of the towel. "Yeah. Hour ago, maybe." He answered. Full sentences were not Shouyou's friend today.

"He's really hot," Suga tells Akaashi.

"I would assume," He says gesturing to Shouyou all wrapped in his blanket wearing a long-sleeve shirt.

"Shouyou can you stand?" he asks bending down. He shakes his head no. "Well, I need you to sit up for me." Shouyou nods his head and starts to push himself up getting help from Suga and Kageyama. After he fully sat up his head started spinning.

"Dizzy?" Kageyama asks.

"Yeah."

"Have you eaten?" Suga asked and when Shouyou said no he grabbed something out of a bag he didn't even realize was there. "Here try to eat some crackers." He said handing him some crackers. They taste like the ones his mom likes.

"Water?" Suga offers. Shouyou eagerly nods yes and grabs the water bottle out of his hand.

While Shouyou was eating Akaashi, Suga, and Kageyama were having a discussion. He doesn't know what it was about of course but it seemed like it wasn't too serious.

Akaashi and Sugawara walked back over to him, "Feel any better after eating a bit?" Akaashi asked. 

Hinata shrugged, "I guess I feel a little better."

"You're lucky it's just a stomach bug," Sugawara said, "those are easy to treat." 

"Yeah, now you just need to rest and ease into eating with plain foods." Akaashi explained. 

"And Kageyama being the good roommate he is will get you food, won't you Kage?"

Kageyama glared at Sugawara who just smiled. "Not like I have a choice." He grumbled.

"We've got class," Akaashi reminded Sugawara, "like 15 seconds ago." 

They got their things and left, but not before reminding Kageyama to "not be a dick".

Shouyou laid back down and grabbed his phone for the first time. "I'm gonna take a shower," Kageyama said walking into the bathroom. Shouyou hummed in acknowledgment meant opening their group chat. 

**Chat: I fucking hate this family**

**Lev:** so it hinata dying or not

**Sugawara:** hes not dying and arent you n class

**Tanaka:** wtfarent you in class

**Lev:** just wanted to make sure he wasn't dying its only been 2 weeks

**Hinata:** im fine for the most part

**Kuroo:** I told you not to eat the soup

**Noya:** he ate the soup???

**Oikawa:** thats like the one rule

**Tsukishima:** besides all of the actual rules we have

**Oikawa:** don't be a bitch

**Tsukishima:** says you

**Hinata:** alright then im going to sleep

Shouyou was excited for what the rest of the year held and to get to know these people who quickly became his friends even better.


End file.
